User talk:LadyAeducan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 20:05, 24 June 2012 Dwarves The only thing better than being a dwarf is being a gnome. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Look at my comment after yours on my "Origins was better" post. Add me on Facebook or PSN if you use it. I know no one who likes the series, and i'd appreciate someone to talk to about it. Thanks! DragonAgeOrigins666 (talk) 20:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Alex. http://www.facebook.com/TheDesolationOfEden Need your advice Hello there! I've noticed that you have deep lore knowledge when it comes to dwarves. I have recently heavily edited the Castes article but after I've found an extra source of information I'm going to re-edit it. However, I could use your advice in case you find something wrong or I've forgotten to include. 00:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright many thanks! You can check the article whenever you want. Just keep in mind, that I plan to take down the "Top Caste" paragraph because even if it exists in reality, they do not formally constitute a caste on their own. 08:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, any kind of help will be great. I don't mind giving the differences to me or simply going and editing the page by yourself. I have also noticed that wiki is missing a generic page about the Shapers and I'm going to add one (feel free to check it out too afterwards - will let you know if you want). Furthermore, I spend several hours per day in the Dragon Age wiki chat, if you want to discuss anything too :) 03:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks :D 01:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ahh that was a wonderful re-work of the article! It seems you used a source of information which I was unaware of. Many thanks for your help! I will send you a link when I'll finish writing the article about the Shapers. Perhaps you might know some extra things about them too :p 11:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hello LadyAeducan! I hope you're doing fine. I'm sorry for not writing the Shaper article before, but I was really busy. Today I've finished the Black Fox article and hopefully this WE, I'll publish the shaper one. Hopefully you'll take a look at it :) 09:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello again! The page is finally ready for you to check it out. It took me so long because I stumbled across a lot of lore but also errors, such the impression that there are many Shapers where in fact, there is only one, the Shaper Czibor. Yeah, I also created the article about Czibor too, feel free to check it out too if you'd like :) The article is named Shaperate. There is some error with the "ref" tags and I'll ask for D-day's help since I don't know much about that code. However if you click the "edit" button you'll see the references I have added. Oh and I'm currently processing the pages which link to the Shaperate and Orzammar Shaperate pages via the http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shaperate pages. There is still some work here, but I thought it might be a good idea not to delay it any longer and share the article with you. I forgot to mention that I've lost the link which directed me to more lore about Dragon Age in a different website, so I used all the in-game information I could find. Thanks a lot! ~Vikky 12:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Nice! Please disregard what I told you before, I have finished my work around the dwarven lore and the "ref" tags are also fixed, so the pages Shaperate and Shaper Czibor are ready for you to review them :) :Thanks again! 20:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks! Many thanks again for your help! By the way, I'm wondering where did you find that Orta is a scholar. I always thought that she just visited the Shaperate to look for something in the records. 00:55, December 10, 2012 (UTC) You did right :) Speculation is not something that people approve to be written in pages... By the way I wanted you to know that me along with D-day are preparing the Project Aeducan as a community Christmas action, so if you're interested to do a bit of work for the DA wiki during the holidays, please stay tuned! ;) 19:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hey LadyAeducan! As promised in my last post, here is the Project Aeducan. I'd be awesome if we work together on this project :) 11:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :LadyAeducan! I am just letting you know that the Community Project which is lending your name and you signed up for is now active! Please check here for more info. Also don't forget to join us in IRC, it's important! :Yours, 20:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Hello LadyAeducan! I wish you a happy new year and I hope you stick more around the wiki in the 2013! :) By the way I am sure your turkey was delicious! :P 18:28, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hey Jen, there is an important thing which the wiki is missing. And I cannot think of a more suitable person to ask for it than you :) As you may have noticed many degrees or decisions mentioned in codex entries or ingame discussions are being taken under the reign of the X king of orzammar, but we never made a list of these kings and what they did during their reign. Much like the Paragons page. Would you be interested in searching and working on a page like this? 01:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :While we are at it, we can also do one more thing simultaneously, but I'll wait first to hear your opinion :) I am also in the IRC, if you prefer live chatting :P 01:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) King and Queens of Orzammar Hey Jen! I want to inform you that I have finished my research on the rest of the codex entries, the Dwarf-related Origins and the Travelers Guide. Subsequently I think we have amassed all the known kings and queen of orzammar and you're ready to go ahead and publish the article. Just a few things: # There is a king which supposedly ruled right before King Endrin, however King Angsar Aeducan ruled before him. We'll need to put a note there and mention this inconsistency. # Try to list them in a chronological order starting from the oldest. As the absolute majority of them do not have their own individual page, we should put all the information we find about them in this page as well. # When you publish it, I may make some ammendments as well and also add a picture to the article in order to make it more visually attractive. Furthermore, I'll try to spread the link of the article to several other pages for the purpose of making it easily accessible. That's all I can think of, if you have any question please let me know! 16:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :It seems two kings have their own pages in the wiki. However they are too small to constitute an article on their own. So I'm just letting you know that when you create the page which will include the info about them, I'll tag their page for deletion (so you won't need to link those two pages to the one you're going to create). These are: ::* King Ragnan Aeducan ::* High King Threestone : 13:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Jen, I am so forgetful Hey there! When I was going through some codex entries I worked on them because they contained misleading info but afterwards I forgot to add a Paragon who was also a king that was mentioned there. Sorry :( As you worked on the rest of the article, would you also like to add that entry as well? I don't mind either way :) 1st Codex entry - 2nd Codex entry - 3rd Codex entry 11:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Jen! How are you doing? :-) I am considering to make a minor edit on the Template:Thaigs however I wanted to run it from your first in case I am wrong. Orzammar and Kal-Sharok were called as "great thaigs" of the dwarven empire, not just "thaigs" like the rest, right? If that is so, we need to tweak a bit their pages as well as this template in order to reflect this difference. 03:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah that's a small tweak, nothing big to worry about :-) Also, would you like to write a small paragraph about the Shaperate in the Dwarves page? I am really busy lately to do it myself as I have recently discovered some dirt about our loved King Endrin Aeducan along with a few other things so my hands are tied. You might want to check my edits afterwards out, as I am sure you'll like them :P 03:31, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Scratch what I said above, what I really meant is to expand the pre-existing paragraph of the Shaperate on a separate sub-section like this: Shaperate :Furthermore, I just realized that the page we created doesn't explain more the role of the kings in the dwarven society and all that stuff. It just lists all the known ones. Would you like to make the necessary additions? I found a good source of information here. Also the Legion of the Dead is under the king's authority. 17:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your work, as always Jen, you're brilliant! As for the Thaigs template, I have tweaked it but the Thaigs page still need to say a few words about Kal-Sharok and Orzammar being Great Thaigs. As for Endrin Aeducan I have already added the "dirt" on his page, you can find it in the first paragraph of the Background section :-) As for the other discovery, it's too complicated and quite significant to inform you via messages, so perhaps you may want to visit me in IRC? I'll be in there for the rest of the WE, Jen. Take care! 13:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Assembly Hey, Jen! I thought it might be a good idea not to annoy you more during the weekend and let you enjoy it instead :-P Anyway, the idea is to create a separate article for the dwarven Assembly which will be separate from the Chamber of the Assembly page (the location I mean). This is not something difficult to achieve as the information we have about it's function, membership, etc is limited but the next step and most difficult step is to devide which links should go to the location page and which should go to this new article. Also Sophia has also concluded her work (see her talk page for the development). I guess you'll be available during the weekend, so this is a mere update of what is going on :-) Cheers! 00:28, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Proving Great work Jen, you're awesome as usual! I have also made some tweaks on the page. These are: * Added a picture and mentioned the Assembly of Kal-Sharok. * Lady Dace is a deshyr and votes for the next king as it is explicitly mentioned in-game. In this case I decided to overrun what the reference from the PRIMA guide mentions as it is probably false (see also the kings who ruled around 8:50 and were conflicting with the in-game information too). Right now I am working on the 50+ links which go to the Assembly pages and direct them to the location page or the organisation one. I am also curious Jen, can you find any extra information about the Provings in the PRIMA guide? If we manage to assemble a bit more information about them, perhaps we could separate that page as well. Thanks, Vikky. 09:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I have finished sorting out the assembly links, so I think we can safely claim that we finished that project as well! :-) And yes, I am starting to think that the dwarven-related pages, quests and items are really turning to be one of the best parts of this wiki :P :I'll be awaiting whether you could pull up significant information about the proving or not. By the way, have you ever heard of A Tale of Orzammar? Anyway, see you around, Jen! And thanks again! 22:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah yeah, HD3 and on a smaller portion, me, have worked on the tale's articles, but considering how few people check these particular pages, I think it might come in handy for you to review them as well ;-) By the way great job with the Proving, you're gorgeous! I'll try to make the link separations and all the other stuff today or at least until this weekend. Bye bye! - Vikky 11:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Evaluation & Completion Hey Jen! I should admit that I am really impressed with the information that you could pull up from the DA RPG Guide! Perhaps you could search for more info for the remaining dwarven groups which we haven't evaluated yet? To be more specific these are: * Legion of the Dead * Paragon (do you think it should be renamed to Paragons by the way?) * Carta * The Stone * Noble hunters * Silent Sisters * Surface dwarves * Casteless * House (this should be renamed to Houses too?) * We have worked on these before but it was too long ago and perhaps we might have missed something: ** Shaperate ** Castes Finally and while we are in the process of completing all dwarf-related lore pages, do you think information about the Ancestors require a separate page or should be hosted in The Stone page? :Edit: By the way I just started working the proving redirects. Hopefully, I will finish them today (they are quite many, I should admit) :-P 11:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Jen, I noticed that you already started the evaluation. That is excellent, thanks! I have still not finished my work with the proving redirects as they were immensely more that I had thought they were. But I am now in completing it too. I am contacting you because you list in the Kings of Orzammar page, Endrin Stonehammer as a paragon. That isn't mentioned in the paragon page so I am unsure if it was a mistake of yours or you found this information somewhere but you didn't pass it on to the Paragon page. Finally, I still want to hear your opinion about renaming the pages I mentioned in my previous reply as well as to let you know that the Kings of Orzammar page we created is in violation of a wiki policy. Perhaps about these things you can come by the IRC and tell you more explicitly of the problems incurred. :Yours, 16:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Jen, I finally finished the Provings stuff and got the chance to go over the page that you created. It was very well made, I just moved lots of your references into the article itself, I added a list of the proving fighters and also worked a bit on the type of provings (I am still unsure which the celebratory and grand provings were together). I also removed the "dwarves" category as the article is not about a character(s). Finally, I'd like to say two more things: ::* I personally refrain from saying "Dwarf Noble Warden" because even if the Dwarf Noble isn't recruited by Duncan (and probably dies into the Deep Roads), the events with Trian and in the arena have still happened, which they do not require a Dwarf Noble Warden, but simply a Dwarf Noble. ::* Can you say a few things about the Proving Master and in a lesser manner about the Proving Trainer and the Proving Armsman as their work is directly connected with the functions of the Proving? :-) ::That would be all, take care Jen! 17:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Jen, it's been a while since we last spoke and I missed you, so why don't you come from the IRC in case you're available for a few minutes? :-) 17:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Jen, you're awesome! Hey, you did a great job Jen, I am really grateful :-) Perhaps if you stay a bit longer in the IRC, I could manage to catch up with you, as I am certain you don't stay in your computer for only 5 minutes ;-) Anyway, there is nothing to worry about, I am proud of our work in the dwarven section. It's been awesome. Just one page for the Ancestors is the only thing we lack right now. Also considering that the World of Thedas will be released in April 30 (it was postponed), we won't need to make any immediate additions right now. See you around! 23:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Also please tell me your opinion about the template I just created :-) It's already featured in all the pages that it is linking to. 01:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) 500 edits - Congrats! Hey Jen, congrats for reaching half a thousand edits! You're awesome! Also please check a topic that I opened up in the Main Page. I'm pretty sure you'd be interested in replying. Thanks! 15:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Jen! I hope you're doing great! I am thinking that it's more appropriate to use a screenshot that depicts a dwarf noble without tattoos, especially since we have not seen a single non-casteless dwarf with tattoos yet. And I am referring to this image of yours. What do you think? :-) 17:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll take a new screenshot! I thought the initial purpose of the file is to show how a dwarf male noble and female casteless look like and thus provide the most typical version.. which has no tattoos on the noble. By the way I replied to the topic here. Cheers! 10:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) House Janar Hey LadyAeducan, I need your advice with something. When you enter Janar's Armorers, he says "welcome to Janar family armorers". That makes me think that Janar, despite his name is also the smith house's name. What do you think? If that's so, then I'll need to write an article about that house. I hope you're doing great, thanks in advance! 06:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeap, in a week or so I'll start studying more and more for June :-( As for Janar, I agree that we don't have enough information to claim that this is his surname so I asked Sophia to check the toolset for cut dialog in case there is something there which we are unaware of. 10:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Unfortunately there wasn't anything more to uncover via the toolset, so I'll leave things as they are. For now! World of Thedas is on its way on my home and hopefully I can uncover some more information there :-P ::Also, please check my latest article. Most information was extracted from the Berserker (Origins) page but I am certain you'll have something to ammend or add. Also, if you have a good idea about a suitable image, please let me know! 16:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Tabletop images Hey LadyAeducan, you found an awesome image! I am thinking that probably tabletop has much more interesting images that we could use on the wiki, not just for berserkers. If that's so, could you list those? :-) I have also pre-ordered the World of Thedas, I expect it to arrive from UK in the next week. See you around! 12:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Wow that's great Jen! It also seems WardenWade is involving in uploading similar images. Perhaps you can work together! Many kisses, 05:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) World of Thedas Hey LadyAeducan, I hope you're doing great. Actually of course you do since you're holding the World of Thedas in your hands! (and I still don't!) You have made some very good edits, I just want to ask you to expand this lore information to the other dwarven lore pages (not keeping them solely on the main dwarves page). For example that thing about dwarves retaining their caste in the underground embassy should also be mentioned in the Castes page. Many kisses! 21:06, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hello again! Yes the book arrived and it is awesome! Pity that my exams are closing by. I found a conflicting information though. In the Stolen Throne, Nalthur mentions Endrin Stonehammer as the "First Paragon", but in the World of Thedas it mentions that many dwarven champions of the Provings (during the reign of Stonehammer) became Paragons. Also I can't recall in the Stolen Throne, Nalthur saying that he is from House Kanarek (which is mentioned in his page). Oh and Jen, if you could use your scanner and upload the picture of Endrin Stonehammer, we could write an article about him as we now have sufficient information about him ;-) :I hope you're been doing great! Cheers! 12:03, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Pardon me for butting in. But maybe the "first paragon" is only a title, such as the First Warden. We know he ain't the first Warden, but still he is called that. Maybe the First Paragon is jus basically the most paragony of the paragons. :) Henio0 (talk) 14:37, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::That's also possible. 22:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hi Vikky and Henio0. I was looking back at The Stolen Throne at the mention of the First Paragon and, while there is no verification for this, I agree with Henio0 that it is probably an honorary title as he is the most revered of Paragons. I saw nothing additional in the lore book to explain this title. I can correct this on the Paragons page by adding that it may only be an honorary title. ::::I also saw nothing about House Kanarek in The Stolen Throne. Nalthur never mentions a House that I can see. I'll correct that too. ::::And I'll see about getting that image of Endrin scanned, in addition to the other images we've talked about. I have to make a point to get to my university library to use the scanner. :-) ::::Good to hear from you again, Vikky! I hope your school work is going well. ::::Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:06, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Correction: Kanarek is mentioned in The Calling on page 24! LadyAeducan (talk) 00:30, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Awesome work Jen you did some awesome work, thanks! Too bad I don't own a scanner to help out too. In fact, I'll make a list with the exact images that we need uploaded and make it as part of a project. Perhaps that will attract enough attention. I hope you've been doing great Jen! 00:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, thanks! My scans were sort of a smattering of images that seemed useful when I was scanning Endrin, so it wasn't very comprehensive, but it's a start. It would be a great idea to make a list of images that are needed from WoT. I'm happy to scan more and if others wanted to help, so much the better. I'm doing well, I hope you are too! :Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 18:57, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Missed you! Hey Jen, I missed you! ;-( I hope you're doing great! When you're available, why don't you join me in IRC for a little chat!! Furthermore, I think the Raiders of the Waking Sea page need a strong re-word as it is a simple copy-paste from the codex entry, while we know more about them (+ images) from Those Who Speak in a flashback of Isabela during her interrogation. I'm pretty sure there are some info about them in The World of Thedas too, but I don't have access to the book in order to do all these changes. So I'm wondering if you are up for the task ;-) Cheers! 11:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Come to IRC, Jen! I know you're available! xD 02:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jen can you check what's the title of this excerpt from Dragon Age: The World of Thedas? I don't have access to the book right now and I think it doesn't mention anything about "codex" or "a magister's needs". Thanks in advance! 17:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, that is actually a "letter" on page 79 of The World of Thedas. It is indeed called "A Magister's Needs." It's not specifically related to Dragon Age II, as the page on it says, nor is it a "codex entry" exactly. I'm not really sure how to classify these "found documents" from the book, actually. It might be something worth discussing in terms of the manual of style, to set some standard for quoting from them... I hope that helps! Best as always, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Great work! Hey Jen, you did an amazing job with the caste pages, as usual! When I get back from holidays, I'll make the necessary tweaks and linking. I hope you've been well all this time :-) 15:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Vikky! I'm glad you like the pages. I hope you enjoy your holiday! I've been well and I hope you have too. Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Giving credit where credit is due Hey LadyAeducan, I'm completely new to wiki editing, so I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow the structure of your profile for Brigda Aeducan for my own use without your consent. And here's thanks for waiving your legal right to sue me. --Theomniadept (talk) 05:35, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :No problem at all, I'm glad you found it useful. I like your Aeducan! I actually drew the structure of my profile from King Cousland's profile information. Let me know if I can help you with anything. I'm not an expert but I've had some experience with editing. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) In need of your scanner Hey Jen! I hope you're doing great! I find myself in need of your scanner. You see, this image is from the World of Thedas (page 71) but it is of low quality. Could you upload on the same file a new one? Thanks! 22:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, Vikky! I'm doing well. I've just been away a bit from the wiki these past couple of weeks. I hope you're doing well too. I'll scan that image as soon as possible. I've been thinking to rescan the Cumberland image on the wiki too, as it could be better quality. Thank you, by the way, for adding the licensing information to my many images, I appreciate it. :Also, I hope the news about playable races in DA:I has been a pleasant surprise for you--it certainly has for me, I never expected it! :Talk to you soon! Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Whenever you'd like to, you can send me a message to find you in IRC :-) 10:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Damn, I couldn't make it last night :( Many thanks for your upload, the watermark in the last image highly deteriorated its quality. 13:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC)